La Pluie
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: France sedang mencoba hal yang tidak biasa dilakukannya, namun biasa juga dilakukannya. Ia berjalan-jalan menyelusuri Paris dengan mendengarkan lagu La Pluie sambil meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya. Non pairing. Mungkin merupakan song-fic karena terinspirasi dari lagu La Plue milik Zaz.


**Halo minna! :D Kali ini saya menulis fic tentang France~ Mungkin sedikit terinspirasi dari Hetalia Wonderful World episode 5 dimana France nya sangat elegan,ya ? ^^;**

**Sejak dulu saya menganggap France sangat elegan jadi, inilah persembahan fic dari saya untuk France yang elegan itu~ **

**Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang terpotong. Sering sekali terjadi di FFn =_=.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku. France bukan juga :P La pluie adalah lagu oleh Zaz, silahkan dengar~ Lagunya bagus~ :) Saya memakai english translationnya :)  
**

**Mungkin ada yang menanggap Francenya OOC ya ? Entahlah... semoga suka~ Enjoye~**

* * *

_The sky is gray,rain comes like a surprise_  
_She's with us,and as a ritual in which we are stuck_

France, negara Perancis, tepatnya personifikasi negara Perancis, melaju tenang di ibukota miliknya, Paris. Memakai sepatu roda yang tidak biasa dikenakannya, memakai baju lengan panjang ketat yang tidak biasa dikenakannya dan skinny jeans yang sama tidak biasa dikenakannya. Ya, dia sedang mood. Sedang mood untuk menjadi tidak seperti biasanya hari ia lakukan hanyalah hal-hal biasa, mengitari jalanan indah Paris dengan sepatu rodanya yang tidak biasa dikenakannya, dengan mendengarkan melodi-melodi Perancis melalui mp3nya.

Ia lagi mood. Entah mood apa yang membawanya sembari mendengarkan lagu "La Pluie" di tengah-tengah cuaca cerah hangat ini. La Pluie seharusnya adalah hujan, bukan cerah, namun suasananya sangat cocok untuk keadaan saat ini.

_Syat!_

France melompati kumpulan anak yang bermain lompat tali dengan berputar indah selama satu kali. Tidak lupa dirinya menebar pesonanya dan kerlap-kerlipnya yang indah. Ya, teruslah bercahaya, anak-anak Paris~ Ujar France dalam hati sembari melambai menjauhi yang biasa... Namun tidak biasa seperti biasanya.

France tersenyum hangat. Aroma baquette dan croissant yang baru matang mengundangnya ke satu toko kecil. Sembari mengikuti melodi kecil dari mp3nya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli satu croissant.

_Umbrellas are opened as a dance in rhythm_  
_Drops fall abundantly above sweet France_

_"Merci~"_ France mengedipkan matanya untuk sang mademoiselle penjaga toko roti. Dengan senyum manisnya, ia keluar dari toko roti tidak bernama itu dan melanjutkan ini ia menuruni sebuah tangga dengan elegannya. Sepatu rodanya menurut, dan membiarkannya meluncur dengan indah ke suatu taman.

Taman yang indah, seperti dirinya, dengan narsisnya dirinya melihat ke langit, awan yang indah nan bergumpal, membentuk apa yang dilihatnya sebagai campuran rasi bintang dan kelopak bunga mawar. Ada satu kelopak yang jauh dari kumparan mawar lainnya, warnanya kelabu kecil. Ah~Sebentar lagi hujan ? Mungkin minggu ini akan hujan ?

France melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tertawa kecil.

_Fall,fall,fall,rain_  
_On this day of Sunday of December_  
_In the shadow of umbrellas_  
_The passersby rush, rush,rush without waiting_

Ia berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya meluncur dengan pelan. Para penduduk Perancis lalu lalang dengan sibuk. Ah~ Pas sekali dengan lagu yang didengarnya saat ini~ Walaupun hujan belum tiba, melihat keramaian ragam wajah di Perancis membuatnya buket bunga dibelinya.

Mawar ?

Tidak, hari ini berbeda. Ia ingin membeli bunga Camelia. Warnanya pink bagaikan gadis kecil yang masih jujur dan polos. Bunga itu seakan menatap wajahnya dengan mata manis dan bulat. Mata Camelia tersebut berkaca-kaca, membuat France mengecupnya sebelum menyodorkannya ke mademoiselle terdekat sambil meluncur pergi.

Lagi-lagi kedipan mata dan wajah yang begitu , negara ini sangat terlihat elegan sekali dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah dan tingginya yang birunya mirip permata Alexandrite yang melengkapi wajahnya yang begitu menarik. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Perancis ? Siapa yang tidak mencintai France ?

France duduk sebentar menikmati bau kopi dan the di cafe dekat tempat dirinya duduk. Ia membuka croissant miliknya, masih hangat dan wangi. Ia mulai memakannya. Enak, asin dan manis bercampur menggelitik lidah France.

_Sometimes we like her when she raises her voice,to shake us_  
_When she's gone,there is no more news,besides the heatwaves_  
_Then she comes back to be a need for love And she sings her great song "The flood"_

_Need of love ?_ Membutuhkan cinta ? Ah~ Dimana lagi tempat yang lebih banyak cinta selain Perancis ? Kecupan manis diberikannya pada mademoiselle yang terlihat sedih, senyuman gadis itu langsung kembali. Tidak ada cinta yang berkekurangan di Perancis, baik di kota besar Paris maupun di perdesaan Champagne.

Hujan pun seakan meminta cinta dari negara indah itu. Gadis cantik yang berhiaskan petrichor turun diatas France dan menari di telapak kakinya. Hujan turun di Perancis yang manis, meminta kasih sayangnya dengan senyuman anggunnya. Apa yang tidak dapat diberi oleh France?

Ia tersenyum menengadah ke langit kelabu yang indah. Ia berdiri, membiarkan dirinya menari di atas hujan. Gadis petrichor ini terlihat bahagia. France dapat melihat, tua-tua dan muda-muda mencari tempat teduh dan memasuki cafe-cafe, tersenyum menikmati datangnya hujan di Paris. Mereka kembali berbagi kasih, memakan croissant maupun sandwich yang dibagi dua, untuk bersama.

Hujan datang dengan gemulai dan elegan, menemani France sambil tersenyum manis. Hanya hujan kecil, rintik-rintik yang indah. France membiarkannya jatuh dengan lugunya, memberikan hujan itu sebuket Camelia yang dibelinya.

_Fall down,fall,fall,rain_  
_On this day of Sunday of December_  
_In the shadow of umbrellas_  
_The passersby rush, rush,rush without waiting_

Hujan tersebut seakan menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati. France melanjutkan langkahnya kali ini ditemani aroma petrichor peninggalan gadis hujan tersebut. Ah~ Apa yang lebih menenangkan dari aroma yang datang setelah hujan turun ? Tidak ada. Sepatu roda France masih bagus, tidak hancur karena hujan maupun aus karena tersebut sangat baik, ia bahkan tidak membiarkan mp3 yang didengarnya basah membasahi telinganya.

France tersenyum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjalanan kecilnya ini dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Dimanakah rumah France ? Sebenarnya satu Perancis adalah rumahnya, namun ia memiliki tempat tinggal favorit tentunya. Ia melunjur menuju jalanan toko bunga yang sebelumnya telah dilewatinya, menuju taman yang sebelumnya ia berada, menuju tempat ia membeli bunga yang sudah tutup karena sore area disekitar juga berubah sedikit. Lantai tersebut sekarang dihiasi marmer, sangat menyenangkan untuk meluncur menggunakan sepatu roda. France tersenyum melihat toko tua tempat dirinya membeli croissant.

_Fall down,fall,fall,rain_  
_On this day of Sunday of December_  
_In the shadow of umbrellas_  
_The passersby rush, rush,rush without waiting_

Toko croissant yang telah tutup, digantikan dengan toko croissant baru yang sama bunga kecil tempat ia membeli Camelia telah berubah menjadi deretan toko bunga dengan aroma Perancis tidak berubah, semakin indah. France tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil yang masih bermain lompat tali, kali ini ditemani orang tuanya yang mengajari mereka bermain permainan tersebut. France pernah melihatnya. Permainan itu memang menyenangkan. Hujan di langit membisikannya waktu yang telah berlalu, France hanya tersenyum senang, melihat kebahagiaan masyarakat Perancis.

Hari yang beda dari biasanya, tiap hari juga hari yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak banyak berubah, namun tiap hari pasti ada kejutan, pasti ada yang berbeda. Perbedaan ini menyenangkan, seperti warna kemeja yang dipakai atau motif pita yang dikenakan. Berbeda namun sama, sama indahnya dan itu tidak akan berubah.

France bahagia, melihat semua orang saling mencintai dan saling berbahagia. Sebagai negara, ia senang dan tenang.

_And fall down...and fall...and fall...fall down_  
_And fall down...and fall...and fall..._

Kesenangan ini bagaikan air, air akan menjadi hujan, yang turun kembali menjadi air mengulangi siklusnya yang tidak akan berakhir. Anggap saja France juga seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah, selalu ada, dan selalu menemani di setiap siklus sambil melihat dengan senyuman mematikan mp3nya, mengantonginya sebelum mengangat telepon selular yang sama, La Pluie.

"Halo ? Ya, Francis Bonnefoy. Eh, bukan! France! Ya, France!"

Sebuah tawa kecil.

"Saya ingin mengundang anda untuk makan siang. Snack saja. Saya menemukan toko croissant yang enak. Ajak America juga boleh~"

Sebuah tawa kecil lagi.

"Apa maksudmu tumben aku baik, hah ?! Berterima kasihlah sedikit aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengajakmu !"

... Kali ini gerutu kecil.

"Datang kalau kau mau, England. Hanya itu saja. Tidak ada ide macam-macam."

France mematikan sedikit tersenyum dan mungkin tergelitik. Ia sekarang basah, mungkin ia harus mandi dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan sobatnya. Hari yang biasa, mungkin lebih dari biasa, namun sama saja.

France tersenyum, bahagia. Mungkin moodnya memang lagi lebih baik dari biasanya...

* * *

**Jikalau anda suka, silahkan review~ Jikalau tiak suka maupun ingin memberi saran, saya juga sangat terbuka~ saya ingin menjadi penulis yang terus berkembang~ Silahkan~ :)**


End file.
